Wrapped in Plastic
by Renosan
Summary: Rod and Reno have a lover' spat...can a box of red cellophane, a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses save the night's romance? YAOI WARNING Mature audiences only! X Posted to Reno x Rod


All Tied Up

A gift for a Special Tiger by Reno-san

You know those days when the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife? Welcome to my world today. I can tell that an explosion is looming in the background despite our usual morning, I'm just waiting for it. I love Rod with all of my heart but I think putting two people with horrific fucking tempers in the same house is a recipe for disaster.

"Are you even listening to me?" Gods damn it, he caught me off-guard. "Reno, I am trying to communicate with you, listen to me please." I can hear the anger beginning to rise in his voice. Rod's temper is about as stable as nitroglycerin on the back of a Chocobo. "Look I am not the only one responsible for the house around here." Those perfect eyes, that wild hair…oh Gods, that fuckable body. The feel of him grinding underneath me was enough to make me mad with passion. "I have fucking had it with you!!! Go to the couch!!"

"But I-" There is no going back now.

"I said couch!!" I slink off like a wounded cat. There is no worse punishment than being sent to sleep on the couch by your lover. The worst part of it is, they know how much it sucks. And they use it to their advantage. I thought that the fight wound end there but within a few minutes Rod had followed me out to the living room. "Why will you not listen to me? Do you not love me anymore?" What the hell kind of question is that?! What did I have to do to show this guy I loved him, throw myself in front of a rabid moogle?

I needed a drink, badly. I got up with a hefty sigh and headed to the door. I turned to look at Rod out of the corner of my eye, knowing not to look because I knew that he would have tears in his eyes. It would kill me to see him cry and I knew it. "I'm going out."

"You're fucking kidding me." His voice was cracking and filled with bitterness.

"Rod, I love you and I don't want to fight with you so I am going out." I turned to gently plant a kiss on his lips. He turned his head in refusal so I kissed his forehead before ducking out the door.

_Why can he not see what I am saying to him? All Reno does is dick around and I am the one stuck cleaning up his mess. I can feel tears stinging my eyes. Fucking why?! I angrily snatch up a rag and continue to clean up a mess in the kitchen. I go to work all day and when I get home I am not in the mood to do this shit. No, he has run off to the bar and I feel helpless. I sit down on the couch and begin to cry._

Twenty one shots later. Rude is my hero in moments like these because he knows how to fix everything. I recline against his back in the bar and at the moment it is my only source of stability. "Reno, you need to see things from Rod's perspective too." His voice shakes me from my revelry. Well he was being my hero but here comes the psychoanalysis.

"He needs to quit being a bitch." I have to slow my sentence down because I can feel my tongue slipping.

"You need to quit making him be a bitch." The man of so few words is now full of them. Am I making Rod be a bitch to me?

"So now what do I do?" I query my partner's thoughts.

"Make things right with him." I snort in retort. How the fuck am I supposed to do that? "Rod likes flowers right?"

"Yeah." Where is this going?

"He likes chocolate too, right?" I nod after contemplating the statement for a moment. "Then quit being an asshole and go and get him some gifts. Fuck, Reno, do it for the makeup sex if nothing else." Mmm…now that was a thought. Sex with Rod was amazing. Makeup sex with all of its fiery passions and fused feelings was like a nuclear blast. "There is a gift shop around the corner. So get your ass of your barstool and go do something about this mess." I got shakily from my seat and bow drunkenly to my partner before scurrying out the door.

_Christ, it has been hours since he left. I keep wandering to the windows looking for Reno. I should go look for him, I need him. I should not be so angry with him. My crying pulled me into depression. I wanted Reno to come back. So I could hold him in my arms and tell him how much I loved him. I wanted to kiss his soft skin and feel him slide into me. He would fuck me for hours and then we would lay there together in the afterglow in serene silence. But what could I do? I needed something new and exciting, something we had never tried before. I looked through our collection of sex toys but found nothing that could suit my fancy. Not an erotic massage, I decided as I contemplated our sensual oil. I went to the kitchen. Chocolate sauce had been done too many times, and strawberry sauce was always a hit but I needed something special. I put the cellophane away when it caught on my finger. It was slightly sticky and so very shiny. Plus it was red. Huh….I felt a smile creep across my lips._

I watched as the clerk wrapped the recently purchased chocolate. I was kicking myself in the ass. I would have to at least try to make things better for Rod. I don't do things to piss him off intentionally I just forget. I forget to put my clothes in the hamper or to put my dish away. Fuck, I'm only human. I fidget with the dozen roses I got for Rod. Red and white. Love and purity. I know he means well but he is just so prone to nagging. I thank the clerk and head back home. "I guess you got some lucky girl, huh?" The clerk quips.

I have to grin widely. "Yeah he is real special to me." I leave the girl with a look of fear on her face and wander out into the cool evening. The stars are bright, maybe they're illuminating something to me. An opportunity? Meh, we'll see.

I come to our door and open it. I know Rod will come flying out of a room and wrap his arms around me, thinking for some silly reason I would not come back. But he's nowhere to be seen. What the fuck? My hand goes to my electromag rod instinctively as I begin combing our rooms. Everything is clean and there seems to be no sign of struggle. I slowly climb the stairs to the bedroom and I can hear my heart thundering in my chest. Something isn't right. I carefully open the bedroom door as the creaking of it's hinges startle me. I try to let my eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. Someone is on our bed. It's Rod. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I wander over to him. "Fuck, you scared me, baby." I reach out to touch him when I feel something sticky like plastic over his chest. "What the hell…" I can sense my eyes taking the sight before me in but my brain has overloaded about 2.5 seconds ago. Rod is wrapped in red cellophane. Only red cellophane. He has used it to tether each of his wrists to the bed. "Oh, fucking gods…" I gasp as I take in the scene, I let my hands become addicted to the touch of his warm flesh through the plastic. He's so helpless and my cock is going to burst through my pants at any moment. He lets his head tip back and utters this moan that was enough to send me rending every bit of clothing I have. I can feel my hands becoming more frantic and my breath quickening. Fuck, this is not fair! He grinds his hips and lets out another one of those moans that just begs me to fuck him. I can feel his hard nipples underneath of this red layer that separates us. My hands can't quit moving. This is unbearable.

_I watched the look on Reno's face as he entered the room first in fear, then in curiosity, and now very much in lust. His touches feel amazing underneath of the cellophane. It is like a whole new feeling. I can see in intensity in his eyes. The way that he threw something to the ground when he saw me laying here. Now all I can do is wait and see what he will do to me. I left myself vulnerable to him because I know he loves it that way. He moans deep in his throat as he continues to touch my body. I let a small cry escape as he finds my cock which was hard from the moment he entered the room. With a skillful moment I turn the tables and wrap a long string of the cellophane around his wandering hands and bring them over my head. He squeaked in surprise but then seemed very turned on. His hands are tethered to only one of mine and I can use my free hand in all kinds of devious ways._

You would not believe this bullshit. He managed to wrap both of my hands in that cellophane and now has me held by one of his hands. Not to mention that shit is pretty damn strong too! I have to bite back a moan as he runs his hand under my shirt and down the front of my jeans. Of course I am _el natural _as usual but will he give him a nice tug? Of course not. He has me whining like a beat dog and he brushes the throbbing cock with his fingertips. This boy is going to get the ass pounding of his life when I get out of this. If I get out of this…


End file.
